Thunderbirds or Not
by heartbreaker315
Summary: Wharton academy just became coed. Tintin, Alan and Fermat make news friend who are relatives,but over spring break the truth comes out. only a few months after the Hood's attack can they handle it?
1. Dead girl

I do not own the Thunderbirds. I only own Ally and Dallas.Sorry if there ar any mistakes let me know and I will fix them or if you want to add some thing all Ideas are welcome.

Spirit pulled her black hoodie all the way up and she had her I pod blasting to block out the chanting and name calling of her peers. She bumped in to this boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She quickly averted her gaze from his eyes to the ground. She hurried pasted him trying not to create a scene. They had just made Warton academy coed. They had been in a lot of classes together. The day was over and she headed to her room quickly. She was very good at avoiding people. In the safety of her room she began to sing her favorite song, Memories by within temptation. She sang it an active lower then artist and played her guitar to the tune.

_In this world you tried,  
Leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories cease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

Her roommate came in as she had finished singing. Her roommate Tintin was ok with her singing and often joined her. Spirit turned to Tintin who was the only friend she had at the school because almost everyone called her "dead girl".

_Spirit Pov._

"Hey Spirit want meet my friends Alan and Fermat" Tintin asked.

"Sure why not." I answered.

We walked to the field area and met up with Alan and Fermat. I had accidentally bumped in to Alan earlier. We sat and got to know each other better. It was going good to good for my luck. Oops. I thought too soon.

"Aww. Look Dead girl is trying to fit in. it's so sad." A boy called

"Yeah she can't even fit in with the stutter mister (stutter mister a nickname used to insult Fermat a lot) and Tracy" another called.

I just remand quite not wanting to get kicked out over something so stupid. My brother walked up to where we were sitting and the jerks left. My brother is kind of scary. He is the only one permitted to use my real name when I'm not in trouble.

"Ally what was up with that?" Dallas asked

"Nothing Dal just some jerks who hate diversity" I answered.

"Your real name is Ally?" Tintin asked

"Yeah, most people only use it when I'm in trouble, which is more often then not" I answered.

"It's cool. But Spirit is better." Alan said.

The rest of the year went on pretty much the same, but then spring break came and Alan, Tintin and Fermat went home and brother and I went back to work.

To bad worlds would clash really fast.


	2. Spring Break

Chapter 2: Spring break begins.

_Dallas Pov._

We headed back to England it was along plane ride and Ally was unnaturally quite. We landed and met up with our Aunt who needed our help. Our Aunt Lady Penelope told us about IR and the Tracys seeing how we are going to be working together over spring break.

"Hey Ally I wonder if we know any of them." I said.

"We do Dal. Alan, Fermat and Tintin" Ally answered

"I wonder how surprised they will be" I asked

"Very" Ally said dully.

We arrived about midday Aunt P had call Mr. Tracy and told him we would be with her and Parker. Ally jumped out of the car and her and Tintin started babbling. Aunt P greeted MR. Tracy and called us over to introduce us to Mr. Tracy.

"Jeff this is Dallas, Dallas this is Mr. Tracy" Lady P said "This is Spirit."

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Ally said.

"Ally your embarrassing me" I said as I shook my head.

"First I Am not in trouble so no first name usage and secondly I'm your sister it's my job." She said.

"Fine" I said.

_Narrator Pov._

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan appeared to meet Lady P; however they did not expect Ally and Dallas.

"Hey Dal long time no see" Alan called

"Yep" Dal said.

"Ok Scott, Virgil, Gordon this is Dallas and Ally" Alan said.

"Hi" Dallas said.

"Hello please, please do not call me Ally unless I'm in trouble, just call me Spirit please." Ally said

"Yeah she hates being called by her first name" Alan said

Spirit, Tintin, Fermat and Alan were walking around the Island. They stopped at the beach and watched the sun set. Gordon walked up to the unsuspecting Teens with Dallas, Scott and Virgil watching from a far as Gordon attempted to scare Spirit. He was about to grab her shoulder when spirit filled him over her shoulder and put him in a police hold.

"Ops. Sorry Gordon, I didn't realize it was you. Dallas dared you didn't he" She asked

"Yeah. And it's ok" he said.

"Hold on just a second I swear" Spirit said. "Dallas get out here now!"

"You called" Dallas answered.

"Come here please cause you are so going to get it" Spirit yelled.

"Ally please it was just a dare clam down" Dallas pleaded.

"Just a dare and clam down! I could have hurt him if I didn't look down first you idiot." She screamed.

Spirit ran after him and flipped him over her shoulder and stood him back up. She kicked his leg out from under him and pushed him down in the opposite direction. She left her brother lying in the sand and walked back towards the villa.

"They still have to meet John. And that looked like it hurt a lot." Scott said.

"Scott when she walked away she was crying" Virgil said

"We should go after her she needs friends right now." Alan said

"What do you mean" Gordon asked

"Every one at school calls her Dead girl Alan, Fermat and I and her only friends" Tintin said.

"Oh. Then why are we still standing here lets go" Scott said.


	3. Secrets better left unsaid

_Chapter 3: secrets better left unsaid _

When Spirit got back to the villa Parker showed her to her room. It was getting dark and the stars were coming out so she left her room with the sketch pad in hand and went to find a good spot to draw the view. Dallas and the others had been looking for all day practically when she appeared.

"Every one if you would follow me to the command and control room please" Jeff asked.

"John there are to people I would like you to meet. This is Dallas and this is Spirit my nice and nephew" Lady P said.

"Hello" John said

"Hey" Dallas said

"Hi" Spirit responded.

"If you don't mind my asking dad, why are they here?" John asked

"They are here to hang with Alan, Tintin and Fermat and later on with the other Join IR." Jeff said.

"Ok. Well it was a pleaser to meet you but I have to get back to writing. Bye" John said.

"Bye" they all said.

Spirit head out to the beach to draw the water and the night sky it was beautiful on the island. Virgil grabbed his sketch book and followed at least to try to get to know her better. They all knew she was hiding some thing from every one including Dallas the only problem was what. Then again some secrets are better left unsaid.

* * *

Review please.

What should the secret be?

A.Adopted

B.Got attacked at summer camp

C.Night terrors.

If you have a better Idea say it.

I'll be back...


	4. Late night Drawing

_Chapter 4: Late night drawings_

_Virgil Pov:_

I walked out to where Spirit sat. She just looked at the ocean not drawling or even moving. I didn't want to approach yet being an artist my self I knew that stance. It was a thinking and creating stance, so in body language the same as "Do not disturb sign". Seeing her like that sparked my creativity so I started sketching her in another place with the almost the same stance. I was half way threw my sketch when I heard a song almost like a lullaby.

_Hush! The waves are rolling in,  
White with foam, white with foam,  
Father toils amid the din,  
But baby sleeps at home._

_Hush! The winds roar hoarse and deep,  
On they come, on they come!  
Brother seeks the wandering sheep,  
But baby sleeps at home._

_Hush! The rain sweeps over the Knowes,  
Where they roam, where they roam,  
Sister goes to seek the cows,  
But baby sleeps at home._

I looked up to see Spirit singing as she started to sketch the waves.

"Spirit who is that song by" I asked

"It's by Judy Collins" she answered. "Virgil what are you doing out here any way I thought you would be with the others?"

"Nope I would rather sit out here and draw then be on the receiving end of one of Gordon's pranks" I said

"Oh god and now he has Dallas to help him were screwed" Spirit said.

"Hey why did you freaked out on Dal for daring Gordon to scare you" I asked

"It's a long story and I just don't like it and Dallas knows that, but he just doesn't stop" Spirit answered. "So what are you drawling?"

"You when you think" I answered.

"Can I see" she asked softly.

"When it's finished but not before" I said.

"Oh come on, Please!" she whined

"Trust me it is worth the wait" I said.

"Ok fine I'll wait" she said.

"So will you tell me the long story" I asked

"Nope that is one story no one is aloud to know" Spirit said as she got up and headed to the house. "Good night Virgil"

_A few minutes later in the family room_

"So Virgil did you find any thing out" Scott asked.

"Yes and No. only that it is a really long story that no one is aloud to know" I answered.

"Guys maybe we should send john in next he is really good at getting people to talk" Alan said

"I know this sound wrong, but something is wrong maybe we could get a hold of her diary." Gordon suggested.

"only as a last resort" Tintin said.

"Dallas where's Ally Parker gave me an important message to give her, and Gordon, Virge. Thunderbird 3 now" Lady P said

"In her room Aunt P." Dallas answered as Gordon and Virgil left for Thunderbird 3.


	5. Detective John

_Chapter5: Detective John._

_Spirit Pov. _

"Ally its Aunt P. Chief Roberts gave parker a note to give you. He said it was urgent." Lady P said.

"Can you please slide it under the door Aunt P I'm not finished getting ready" I asked.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Ally? Please don't shut us out we only want to help. Oh, and one more thing do to Parkers concern and mine you and Dallas will be staying here with the Tracys." Lady P said.

"Aunt P I promise if I get in over my head with this you will be the first know. Is that fair enough?" I said.

"Yes that will do just fine for now, but if the boys suspect anything and I'm quite sure they do. They will find out one way or another. Trust me there is nothing John can't get out of people." Lady P said as she slide the note under the door. "Oh Onaha says dinner will be ready in about few hours because she wants to wait for john so be ready."

"Okay Aunt P" I answered

I picked the letter off the floor and walked to the window and began to open it.

I read the letter but I couldn't believe what I was reading.

The note said: Dear Ally,

_We are sorry to inform you that Shade Dennis has escaped from his high security prison. You should stay way until we can apprehend him._

_Sincerely,_

_Chief Roberts._

Those words hit me like a tidal wave just crashed on me. The boys could not find out or she was so under house arrest. Even if they found the note I'm so done for.

_(Flash back to my video testimony for court)_

_Councilor Shade was the coolest councilor at the camp Meadows. I was in his group. After the first day that's when it all began. It was my last year at the camp because next year I would be too old. The other girl in the group left because she broke her ankle. Every now and then he would sneak in to the girls changing area and h-h-he would hurt me (crying hysterically). He would touch places he shouldn't._

_(End flash back)_

I never want anyone to find out not now after it took me 5 years to get over it. I'm 14 and finally got over it. I decided to handle it on my own and I still will. I hope.

_After dinner_

_John Pov._

"Virgil what is it that you guys need my help with so badly" I asked

"Dallas shut the door please. Well Detective John something is really bothering Ally. And we can't get her to talk about it." Scott answered.

"So you need my awesome skills to find it out." I asked

"Yes" Virgil said.

"So what do we know so far and about how long has this been bothering her" I asked.

"It started after she got back from her last year at Camp Meadows 5 years ago the night our parents died. I asked her if she was sad leaving camp and she said she would be glad never to go back again. After our parents deaths she pull one of the female cops over and whispered something in her ear and they took her down town. She was in foster care for almost a month before she came back to Aunt P and she was a mini version of what is she now" Dallas said.

"I'm going in to the danger zone, but first Gordon take her and plan a prank on some one ok. Out and way from her room." I said.

"You got it John" Gordon yelled back as he ran out the door

I lefts soon after and headed to her room to try and find some thing to give us a clue. A letter lay on her bed I read it quickly it was from the chief of police about some guy getting out. Left to get back to the others.

"Guys it's more of a problem then we thought" I said as I entered Scott's room.

"What did you find out John" Virgil asked

"Today she got a letter from the police chief in London telling her that Shade Dennis escaped and to go away for awhile." I said.

"John we have to tell dad she could be in danger" Scott said

"No way Scottie we need her to tell use everything before we get dad involved. Scott he is worse then you in the over protectiveness department." Alan said.

"Guys. Guys! Just sit her down and talk to her she won't kill you I promise." Tintin yelled.

"So when and where should we do this" I asked

"Tomorrow after breakfast on the beach" Dallas answered


	6. Truth be told

_Chapter 6: truth be told_

_John Pov._

We all came down to breakfast it was silent manly because no one was in the mood. I looked at Scott he nodded in response. We all got up and asked Ally to please come with us to the beach.

"So what did you want to talk about" she asked

"Ally who is Shade Dennis and what happened at Camp Meadows?" Dallas asked.

"You might want to sit down back use it is going to be quite a shock" She began.

"Ok so start talking" Dal said.

"It's not something I can say but I can show you. If you would please follow me" She said.

_Spirit's room a few minutes later_

_Spirit's Pov._

I can't believe they figured it out so soon it makes no sense.

"So how did you guys figure it out?" I asked

"We had Gordon distract you while I searched your room after Dal told us what he knew" John said.

"You're good really good, but you won't like what you see I can promise you that. But before I show you this you have to promise not to go super over protective like I'm a porcelain doll are we clear?" I said

"Yes" they all answered

I walked over to the TV and pushed play on the DVD player. I grabbed the remote put it near them and walked out of the room.

_Video_

_Narrator POV_

_Prosecutor: Ally what happened at camp Medows?_

_Ally: Councilor Shade was the coolest councilor at the camp Meadows. I was in his group. After the first day that's when it all began. It was my last year at the camp because next year I would be too old. The other girl in the group left because she broke her ankle. Every now and then he would sneak in to the girls changing area and h-h-he would hurt me (crying hysterically). He would touch places he shouldn't._

_Prosecutor: How did he hurt you?_

_Ally: Bruises, broken finger or two, sprained ankle. Laughing when I cried. He touched place he wasn't aloud so I kicked him and ran most of the time but then he only hurt me more._

_Prosecutor: no more questions your honor._

_Defense: why didn't you tell any one?_

_Ally: I was scared he would hurt them two._

_Defense: you said he was the coolest councilor if he is so bad then how was he cool?_

_Ally: well no one new of his other side because they were to afraid to tell. He was only cool to the boys any way._

_Defense: were you going to keep this to your self?_

_Ally: no sir I was going to tell my parents when I got home, but they were killed that night. So I told one of the female officers there._

_Defense: no more questions your honor._

_End video._

I walked back in the room removed the video and returned it to its spot. They all had tears in there eyes.

"Ally why didn't you tell me" Dallas asked.

"I didn't want any one to know ever." I said.

"Were you ashamed?" Dal asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Ally we have to...um...tell" Scott began.

"I know we have to tell Aunt P and Mr. Tracy." I said.

"Yeah" John said

"They had to find out some time" I said turn a little pale.

"Scared" Virgil asked.

"You have no idea" I answered.


	7. Why, Why, Why, WHY!

Chapter7: Why, Why, Why, WHY

**Chapter7: Why, Why, Why, WHY!!!**

Spirit Pov

How could they have figured this out when my own brother couldn't? Have to tell Aunt P and Mr. Tracy is… well I don't know what it is, but it isn't good that's for sure. It looks like dead girl maybe end up dead after all. Damn it! Why the hell is every thing falling apart so quickly? MY best kept secret is out and now all the adults will know, the Tracy brothers have pretty much dubbed me there little sister. Tintin will freak and become protective to, maybe not like the boys, but still I can kiss any type of life at school good bye. This is fucking Great I'm putting every one in danger, because of this asshole, maybe I could hunt the bastard down and turn him in so that way no gets hurt. Hm…it could work.

_Few minutes later: Mr. Tracey's office._

Spirit Pov

"Ally, Scott said you had something you wanted to show us" Jeff said.

"Yeah it has to do with the letter I got. Please sit down and try to keep calm" I said.

"Ally how bad is what you're showing us?" Lady P asked

"It may answer a few of your question from a while ago" I answered.

"Ally how bad is it?" Lady P asked again.

"In a word very" I answered.

I walked over and put the video in like I had with the bys and walked out. This was not going to be good. IF my plan was to work I had to leave while they were watching or I would never get the chance to end this self. Now that's settled time to get pass the boys, which shouldn't be to hard.

_Video_

_Narrator POV_

_Prosecutor: Ally what happened at camp Medows?_

_Ally: Councilor Shade was the coolest councilor at the camp Meadows. I was in his group. After the first day that's when it all began. It was my last year at the camp because next year I would be too old. The other girl in the group left because she broke her ankle. Every now and then he would sneak in to the girls changing area and h-h-he would hurt me (crying hysterically). He would touch places he shouldn't._

_Prosecutor: How did he hurt you?_

_Ally: Bruises, broken finger or two, sprained ankle. Laughing when I cried. He touched place he wasn't aloud so I kicked him and ran most of the time but then he only hurt me more._

_Prosecutor: no more questions your honor._

_Defense: why didn't you tell any one?_

_Ally: I was scared he would hurt them two._

_Defense: you said he was the coolest councilor if he is so bad then how was he cool?_

_Ally: well no one new of his other side because they were to afraid to tell. He was only cool to the boys any way._

_Defense: were you going to keep this to your self?_

_Ally: no sir I was going to tell my parents when I got home, but they were killed that night. So I told one of the female officers there._

_Defense: no more questions your honor._

_End video_

Narrator Pov.

"Scott could who get Ally in here please." Jeff asked

"Dad that is kind of impossible, because she is gone." John said reentering the room.

"Where did she go" Lady P asked.

"If I were her my lady I would be going after him" Parker said.

"Parker you are a genius" Lady P said.

"So she is heading to London" Gordon asked.

"Yes I would guess she is." Jeff said.

_Some where in just south of London_

"will she come" Shade asked

" of course you just made her life worse once again. And she'll bring those Thunderbirds right behind her weather she wants them or not." The Hood said from out of the dark.


	8. Caught and Freed

**Chapter8: Caught and Freed**

_Back on Tracy Island_

"Milady we have a problem it seems the government just sent us word that the Hood escaped soon after Shade Dennis." Parker said glumly and pissed.

"Oh this is not good Parker not good at all, I'm willing to bet they teamed up" Lady P said.

"Boys! It seems the Hood is free and possibly joined up with Shade, which means Ally is in more trouble then we thought." Jeff said.

Alan and John grew a little pale at the mention of the Hood's name.

The Tracy's got in to Tracy one and Lady P, Parker and Dallas left in FAB 1.

_Some where just south of London_

"Shade I know you're here! Come out and fight me coward" Said Spirit.

"You foolish girl, walked right in to are trap, just like I knew you would and the Tracy's and Lady Penelope will follow you here." The Hood gloated.

"What! Why are you doing this" Spirit asked.

"I met Shade in jail and teamed up to get back our foes together and you my dear are the perfect bait. Revenge is sweet" The Hood explained.

"No! Damn it. I should have seen this coming. I won't let you do this…"Ally started as she got thrown it to the wall by the Hood.

Mullion and Transom walked over to spirit who was unconscious and moved her to the cell.

_In the air over London_

"Scott calm down we will find her and put the Hood and Shade back in jail." John Said.

"John how do you know, she could be the bait for all of us you never know." Scott said very glumly.


	9. Scott was Right

**Chapter 9: Scott was right.**

"Boys we need to remain calm she will be ok" Jeff said.

"Dad I hope your right. I hope your right" Alan said as he stared out the window.

"Jeff we are in final approach to London. Land Tracy one and we'll meet at my house to come up with a plan." Lady P said threw the intercom.

"Agreed Penny" Jeff said as he began to lower and ask permission to land the plane.

_In the Hoods Lair_

_Spirit Pov._

'What… oh shit I have to get out of here.' I thought

"There will be no getting out of here Ally so for once behave and do as you're told." Shade said as he passed the cell.

"You won't win. You'll lose like last time. And there is no way I'll listen to you and you can't make me." I yelled as I spat in his face.

"Stupid girl. You still don't get it they can't save you and you won't be able to save them either. The Titians will claim mount Olympus at last." The Hood said

"Your right you'll boar me to death before they get here." I said cheekily.

"Watch your mother Ally it always got you into trouble." Shade said.

"He's right watch your mouth. Mullion!" The Hood said.

"Sir" Mullion said as he entered the room.

"Where are the Thunderbirds?" he asked.

"Transom noted that Tracy 1 one landed in England almost an hour ago." Mullion said.

"You Idiot, why didn't you tell me then." The Hood yelled.

_Lady Penelope's House_

_Dallas Pov._

We pulled up to Aunt P's estate and then I felt at home and a little more confident then I had before. Her estate had a giant brick Victorian house with a cobblestone loop drive way. You could see the modern addition to the house and the faded read stables in the background. The tree line enclosed the property from the rest of the world it would seem, it was always peaceful here. You could almost feel everyone's mood life a little like the humidity on a scorching day.

"Jeff, boys this way" Aunt P said heading inside the house.

We followed the message light was flashing, so I pushed the button down to here the message as I had done so many times before. The only difference is that is time I wish I hadn't.

"Good afternoon Lady Penelope, Don't worry Ally is fine for now. I bet it was a shock for you to find out what happened, and that Ally would do any thing to protect you and the Tracy's. want her back, yes I bet you all do, we'll tell how you can get her back soon." Shade said.

"Don't do it's a…"Ally screamed

That was the end of the message. Patients maybe a virtue, but I don't have it. Now how to tell everyone else.


End file.
